


Instagram Followers Control Their Date

by bokayjunkie



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Can you tell?, F/M, Youtuber AU, i've been watching too much youtube, thea is basically your favorite beauty and lifestyle guru, this might be crack idk you decide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 09:46:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15969797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bokayjunkie/pseuds/bokayjunkie
Summary: Hi Guys! In today’s video, you guys decide my brother’s date with my best friend Felicity! This is definitely gonna be interesting since, ya know, these two aren’t even dating. Do you think they’re gonna kill me for this? Tune in and find out!





	Instagram Followers Control Their Date

**Author's Note:**

> So here we are again with another youtuber au fic. This basically conceived in my brain when I watched Remi Cruz’s [video](https://youtu.be/__MyrNq5YMo) where her instagram followers control her first date. For some reason, my brain immediately thought this would be a cute Olicity au. I don’t even know how I managed to write this. Honestly, it might even be considered a crack fic. I hope you guys like it though!
> 
> Just so you guys are aware, this isn't beta'd so all mistakes are my own.

 

 

Thea smiles into the camera, giving a little wave. She’s seated on the floor of her room, the lights are dimmed, setting the tone.

"What's up my Royalties, welcome back to another Thea Thursday video.”

“And oh my god, you guys, this is actually a very special video. I honestly feel like this may be my most anticipated video. At least anticipation from me because i’ve had this idea brewing in my head for a while. You guys don’t know what’s about to happen, unless of course you were following along my instagram a couple of weeks ago.”

"But I feel like even if you didn't know this was gonna happen, you guys probably wanted something like this to happen anyway. So let's get to it."

"This is a trend that's been going on for a while now on youtube and I already did an Instagram Followers Control My Day video a while ago and that went well. But there's a new one that started called Instagram Followers Control My Date. Sounds intriguing, right?"

"So I thought it would be fun to do something like that but, I also know that you guys are probably sick of me and Roy at this point. And let's face it, you guys already control my dates with Roy anyways cause I always ask you on Instagram or on Twitter what we should do. Which is why I thought why not change it up a little. So that's how this came to be, so... here's what's going on."

"You guys know my best friend Felicity Smoak? She used to be my roommate. In fact, if any of you are OG Royalty's then you've seen her in a lot of my old videos. She's still in some of my vlogs now but not a lot because she actually works at a legitimate job as a kickass computer wiz. She's also been single for a while now so I thought why not set her up in a blind date...

With my brother!"

"Yup, I'm setting her up on a blind date with my big brother Ollie, whom you all know. You see him sometimes in my videos and notorious for being a grump.”

“So here's the thing, Ollie and Felicity are actually friends. Like they work together and they hang out sometimes. I figured they'd be the perfect people for this fun video because Ollie is also perpetually single. And I think the two of them will have a great time."

"I actually got this idea from you guys. In a few of my vlogs where you see Ollie and Felicity, you guys commented on how they would look good together as a couple. Honestly, at first, I can't really see it cause my big brother and my best friend, ew."

"But then I thought about it...if they get married then that means Felicity can be my sister..."

"Anyways, I figured it would be harmless fun. It's not like it's an official date or anything. Besides, Roy and I will be joining them as well and it's kind of fun to pull those two out of their comfort zones. I also know they'd be more comfortable being put in this position when it's the two of them rather than with strangers because they already hang out with each other all the time.  And let's just say... the day took a surprising turn."

"So without any further adieu, here's the Instagram Followers Controls My Brother's date."

* * *

"Felicity!"

"Aaah!" Felicity's hand clutch her chest as she looks at the camera Thea's holding with a surprised expression. "Thea, how did you get in my house?"

"Uh, duh, you gave me a key remember?"

She rolls her eyes. “I didn’t give you a key, you pretty much stole my spare.” then she looks at Thea and the camera she’s holding that’s pointed at her. “And you have a camera. Now I’m nervous.”

“It’s gonna be fun, I promise.”

Felicity immediately groans. “Thea, come on, it’s 8 in the morning and it’s my day off. Can I just enjoy a lazy day on the couch and binge watch Brooklyn Nine-Nine?”

“Nope!”

Immediately Thea turns the camera so it’s facing both her and Felicity. She puts an arm around her friend, pulling her closer. Felicity makes a face, but Thea keeps her grip on her.

“This is Felicity Smoak, you guys already know her. If not, where have you been? Watch my videos!”

“Thea….” She groans again.

“Anyways, I’m here because we’re going on an adventure.”

She looks wary. “What kind of adventure?”

“Go get ready and you’ll find out!”

“But-”

“Go start putting makeup on, I’ll go pick up your outfit!”

Felicity looks like she wants to protest, but after a beat, she looks resigned. “I’m not gonna get out of this, am I?”

“Nope!”

\---

There’s timelapse of Thea in Felicity’s closet as she rummages through her clothes. She goes through all the dresses and casual wear until she finally finds one she likes. She walks over to where the camera has been sitting on and holds up the outfit.

“Okay, so I’ve finally decided on this cute little romper for today. It’s a gorgeous weather outside so I think this would be great, plus it’s fun and flirty and Felicity looks great in it.”

She holds up a simple green romper, showing it to the camera.

“Now I gotta pick out her shoes and accessory and we can get ready.”

Another timelapse of Thea going through Felicity’s closet until she finally finds a pair of shoes to go with the attire. She picks up the camera from the makeshift tripod she’s created and starts to walk out of the walk-in closet.

“Alright, I’m gonna go see if Felicity’s ready but before I do that, let me just explain a few things before we move on.”

“So, as you can already tell, Felicity has no idea what we’re doing and neither does Ollie, which… we’ll see how this goes. But hopefully, they’ll get a kick out of it. Basically, I’m gonna get Felicity ready and while I’m here, Roy is gonna go and get Oliver right now.”

“Now normally for the whole Instagram Followers choose my day videos, often times we make polls on things like what to wear and what hairstyle we should do. But because this is a bit different, I feel like I should skip the getting ready part and only do polls on activities for Ollie and Felicity to do on their date.”

“Besides, I know Ollie wouldn’t have the patience to wait for the poll to decide what to wear and I honestly don’t trust Roy to do a proper Instagram poll.”

“So now, I’m off to help my best friend get ready for her date with my brother.”

\---

“Hey.”

Oliver lifts his head and looks confused, especially since it’s Roy holding up the camera and not his sister.

“Yes?”

“Get up, we’re going out.”

Oliver raises a brow, not phased at all.

“Why?”

“Cause your sister said so.”

He sighs, rolling his eyes. “I’m busy today.” he looks back at his computer and continues to type.

“Come on dude, Thea will kill me if you don’t come and then she’ll kill you.”

“I’m sure she will,” he says, still not moving from his spot as he continues to work.

“Look, Thea has this whole video idea and she needs you and Felicity to be part of it.”

At the mention of Felicity’s name, Oliver quirks up a bit, looking back at Roy.

“Felicity’s coming too?” he asks in a casual manner.

“Yeah, Thea’s at her house right now, I'm supposed to get you and we’re picking them up.”

Oliver looks back at his computer screen in contemplation. There was a moment of hesitancy, his face remains stoic however it was clear in the way his thumb and index finger rubs against each other that he was thinking through it.

A moment later, he looks back up at Roy and says, “Okay, fine.”

\---

“Thea, can you just tell me what we’re doing?” Felicity huffs as Thea practically pushes her out of the door as the camera continues to film her.

“I will in a minute, just wait! Oh good, our ride is here!”

She moves a camera to show her range rover pulling up to the curb.

“Come on!” she pulls on Felicity’s arms. There’s a lot of movement as they walk over to the vehicle.

Once they reach the car, Thea immediately makes a beeline for the passenger seat at the front.

“Sit in the back please,” she says to Felicity.

Felicity rolls her eyes and opens the door. When she did, she pauses in surprise.

Thea immediately rushes behind her with her camera in hand to capture Oliver also seated in the back seat.

“Hey,” he says in a quiet tone, acting casual, though you can see an underlying tension in his demeanor.

“Hi,” Felicity replies. There was a moment of silence as the two continues to look at each other.

Thea finally broke them out of their bubble by giving Felicity a small push to tell her to get in the car. As soon as Felicity seats herself in the back, she goes over to sit at the front.

Once everyone’s in the car, Roy starts to drive away. Thea still has the camera in her hands, facing her with a clear view of Felicity and Oliver in the backseat.

“Alright guys, are you ready to have an adventure today?”

She was met with dubious looks from the two.

“Come on! Show a little enthusiasm!”

“We’d be more enthusiastic if we knew what we were doing.” Felicity mumbles.

“You don’t know either?” Oliver looks at her.

“It’s Thea and a camera, you know she never tells us anything when she’s filming.”

“You would be correct!” Thea agrees. “Especially since I know the two of you and the only way you’ll agree to this is if I have you trapped so you have no choice but to say yes.”

Oliver purses his lips and looks away from the camera.

“So what exactly are we gonna do?” Felicity asks.

“Okay, so you know how I did the Instagram Followers decide my day video a while ago?”

“Yeah."

“Well that’s what we’re gonna do today, but instead of picking my day, they’re gonna pick your day because this is gonna be the Instagram Followers Decide Your Date!”

It only took Oliver a split second to process what she said. “What?” in his monotone voice.

“Yes!” Thea squeals and moves the camera through the seats so it’s not facing only Oliver and Felicity. “You two are going on a date!”

“What?!” this time it was Felicity who let out a shriek.

“And my Instagram followers are gonna choose what you’ll be doing!”

There’s a beat of silence as the two looks at her in disbelief. Oliver’s face is stoic however there was a hint of shock in his eyes. Felicity just looks downright flabbergasted.

Finally, after a couple of seconds of silence, Oliver spoke. “Stop the car. Right now.

\---

“Um…” Roy stammers awkwardly as he holds the camera in his hand. “We’re having a little technical problem right now”

He’s still sitting in the car, in the driver’s seat. Off the distance, voices can be heard arguing. He’s taking glances outside the window, a worried expression on his face.

“In true Thea fashion, springing something like an impromptu date didn’t really sit well with her brother and Felicity so now they’re...well…” Roy trails off, continuing to watch the scene outside as the voices become louder

“You can’t keep doing stuff like this Thea!” Oliver’s voice booms clearly, even through the windows.

“But Ollie come on! It’s all in good fun! It’s not like I’m gonna force you two to actually date!” Thea argues back. “Felicity please tell him he’s overreacting.”

“No, I think he’s actually acting an appropriate amount.”

“I don’t see what the big deal is? We’re essentially just hanging out! We do it all the time.”

The voices start to muffle again and Roy looks back at the camera.

“So...we’ll see if we’re still making this video.”

\---

“Okay guys, we’re back on track now!” Thea says cheerfully. “So let’s get on with the first poll!”

The camera is mounted on the dashboard and Thea is cheerfully scrolling through her phone. Roy is driving, ignoring the awkward tension in the room. Felicity is seated in the back, looking like she’s sulking with her arms are crossed and Oliver is looking out the window.

“Okay, so I already asked you guys on my Instagram where should we start this date.” Thea continues.

At the word date, both Oliver and Felicity shifted in their seats. Still avoiding making eye contact with anyone.

“So your choices were either Cafe Press or La Merinda and you guys chose Cafe Press! Oooh, that means we can get mimosa’s!”

“Oh thank god,” Felicity muttered. “I’m gonna need a lot of alcohol just to get through this day.”

Oliver grunted in response.

“That’s the spirit.”

\---

“Date update, we’re at Cafe Press now and I got my ever delicious avocado on toast. Roy has steak and eggs. Look at how yum that looks. And what about you guys, what did you get?”

Thea turns the camera towards Oliver and Felicity who are seated at the table next to them.

“You already know what we got, Thea.” Oliver grunts.

“Ugh, come on Ollie. It’s for the video!”

He let out a sigh of displeasure. “Egg whites breakfast sandwich.”

“Boring, but very Ollie. And Felicity what do you have?”

“Eggs and Waffles.”

“Yum, always the sweet tooth. And of course, the important part is we have our mimosas!”

For emphasis, Thea raised her glass towards Felicity who reciprocated and the two clinked glasses.

“See big brother, Felicity’s embracing this date, you should too!”

“That’s because she’s on her second glass of mimosa,” he says in a deadpan manner.

“Damn right. And I’m also out, I’m gonna need another glass.”

“You don’t need another glass, Felicity. Here drink my water.”

Felicity pouts but takes his water anyway.

“Okay, enough of my brother being a grump,” Thea interjects. She continues to point the camera to them. “So, since this is technically a date let’s do some date conversations.”

Both Oliver and Felicity pause and looks at her bewildered.

“Like what?” Felicity asks.

“I don’t know, things you normally talk about on a first date. Like getting to know each other stuff.”

“But we already know each other Speedy,” Oliver says gruffly.

“Yeah, we’ve already covered every topic one would have on a first date.” Felicity rambles. “I mean, I’ve already seen Oliver shirtless multiple times. - I mean.”

“Whoa, TMI.” Thea pulls back the camera to show her horrified reaction.

“Not like that! I meant at the gym!” Felicity says from off camera.

Though Thea’s still grimacing. “Okay, I’m gonna turn off my camera now before Felicity traumatizes me even more.”

“Ugh, damn mimosas.”

\---

“So brunch was a success,” Thea exclaimed as she holds the camera pointing at her. She’s walking outside along the streets of downtown Star City. Roy is next to her with his hand around her waist with Olive and Felicity behind them.

“What do you guys think?” she asks, turning the camera towards them.

Oliver has his arms around her as she tries to walk, though she’s mostly wobbling and most of her weight is on him.

“It was grreeat!” Felicity giggles.

“Okay, I think Felicity has one too many mimosas.”

“And who’s fault is that.” Oliver deadpans.

Thea just chuckles and turn the camera back on her as she continues to walk.

“Whatever Ollie.” she rolls her eyes in amusement before turning her attention to the camera. “Okay now the fun part begins. I put on the Gram a choice of where we’re gonna go and spend our day. It’s either Star City Pier or Canary Canyon. Both awesome choices and so many fun things to do.”

“Canyon!” Felicity calls from behind. “I want to see the observatory!”

“Okay, we know what Felicity’s pick is. But let’s see what you guys chose.”

She looks at her phone and taps for a few seconds. “Okay looks like… Felicity gets her wish; we’re going to Canary Canyon!”

“Woohoo!” “Geez”

Thea immediately switches the camera to them to get a shot of Oliver holding Felicity with both arms, holding her with both his arms.

“Are you two okay?” Roy asks.

“Yeah.” Olive grunts, then he leans down and sweeps Felicity into his arms, carrying her bridal style.

“Oliver!”

“You’re in no shape to walk to the car right now.” Is all he says before walking at a fast pace.

Thea follows him as he walks past them, walking ahead on the sidewalk.

“Ollie wait up!”

\---

They’re back in the car again with the camera mounted on the dashboard. They’re in the same seats as they were last time, only this time Oliver and Felicity didn’t look as gloomy as before.

“Okay, we are almost to Canary Canyon, how are you guys feeling?” Thea asks, taking a glance behind her.

Felicity grins and practically vibrates in her seats. “It’s looking up already!”

Oliver shrugs, his face passive. “As long as Felicity’s happy.”

“So sweet of you dear brother,” Thea says with an eye roll.

“How long are we gonna stay there? Can we look at the stars at the observatory?” Felicity asks eagerly.

“It’s gonna have to depend on the poll.”

“Aw, but I want to see the stars.”

“That’s not how this works, Felicity.”

“If Felicity wants to see the stars we should see the stars, Thea,” Oliver argues.

“Of course you would take her side.”

“I think you owe us this much since we’re doing this video for you.”

“Ugh fine. You guys are impossible.” Thea lets out a huff. “Okay, so looks like we’re gonna be at Canary Canyon all day so we can go to the observatory at night, which is fine cause there’s a lot more to do there than just the observatory.”

“Yeah, it’s a pretty big place.” Roy agrees.

“For those of you who haven’t been to Canary Canyon, it’s the large hilltop here at Star City but it’s also kind of an amusement park/fair. Just with no rides. There are food stands, a petting zoo/safari, a botanical garden and, of course, Star Observatory.”

“I want to see the stars!” Felicity exclaimed again.

“And we’ll see the stars.” Thea agrees with a chuckle. “So we’re almost there and I’m hitting you guys up right now with what our first activity should be and when we get there, we’ll head straight to it.”

\---

“So we’re here at Canary Canyon and I’m with my brother Ollie right now.” Thea holds the camera facing it towards her brother as the two walks towards the park entrance. “So big bro, what are your thoughts so far?”

“What do you mean?” he asks, his face scrunching in confusion.

“I mean how do you think this date is going?”

There was a moment where he stills at the word date but immediately recovers. “I think it’s going fine. Breakfast was good at least.”

“Yeah we all agreed on that, but like how do you think the date is? Like how are you and Felicity getting along?”

“Felicity and I are friends, Speedy. We never have a problem getting along.”

“Ugh, can’t you at least play along Ollie? I’m talking about how you two are getting along today as dates? Are you having fun?”

Oliver purses his lips, scrunching his face looking as if he wanted this conversation to be over. “The date’s going fine, Speedy.”

“Fine? Just fine?”

“It’s going well.” he corrected.

There was a beat of silence as they continue to walk with the camera still facing him. When it was clear he wouldn’t say anything more, Thea huffs.

“Fine, I guess that’s good enough.”

\---

“Okay so real talk, how do you think this is going?” Roy asks, holding the camera to face Felicity as they walk just a couple of feet behind Oliver and Thea.

“Umm… as far as a surprise outing goes it’s going fine.” she shrugs unaffected. “But then again, I’m hanging out with Oliver, so it’s not that weird. Just weird cause Thea keeps insisting it’s a date.”

“But it kinda is though.”

“Well…” she purses her lips in contemplation. “Not really cause you and Thea are here.”

“Mh-hm… but for all intent and purpose, this is kind of a date between you and Oliver.”

Felicity falters in her step a bit, cause Roy to react. “Whoa, are you okay.”

“Yeah, fine,” she grunts. “Just so you know, this is still not a date but because you and Thea are so insistent on it, then fine, we’ll call it a date. Even though it’s not.

“Yeah,” he says with a bit of an amused chuckle. “Okay. Whatever you say.”

\---

“Alright, guys!” Thea exclaims in front of the camera. Roy is acting as cameraman while Thea, with Oliver and Felicity on either side of her, stand at the entrance of Star Observatory. “We are here at Canary Canyon and for our first activity, I asked you guys if you wanted them to go to the botanical garden or to the safari and right now, Safari has 75%, so I guess we’re going to go see some cute animals!”

The video turns into a timelapse with the camera following Oliver and Felicity as they walk towards the entrance to the safari. The video jump cuts to them waiting in line and then entering their jeep. There are more shots of them in the jeep as they enjoy the ride and see the animals.

Thea and Roy are seated in the front while Roy points the camera at Oliver and Felicity who are seated in the back. The two remained a nice distance from each other in their seats, but occasionally Felicity will get excited at seeing an animal and starts shifting closer to Oliver as she pats him excitedly.

Oliver just smiles, a full genuine smile, at her enthusiasm.

After a few more clips of them in the jeep as they go through the safari, the video cuts to them getting off the car and being led by a guide to one of the animal pens. The next clip shows them getting vegetables provided by the guide and feeding the animals.

The camera continues to follow Oliver and Felicity. While she’s excited about the activity, he just looks at her with a content smile on his face and follows along with what she’s doing. There are a few more shots of them feeding the animals, Oliver hovering behind her as though making sure to protect her if any of the animals get aggressive. Although he looks to be having just as much fun. Especially whenever Felicity is shrieking with joy.

The shot cuts to Thea and Felicity feeding a giraffe, the two girls giggling as they do so.

Then another shot of Roy who also gets to join in on the animal feeding fun.

There are a few shots of the group petting the animals and a few of them taking pictures. Mostly it’s Thea taking pictures of Oliver and Felicity as they continue on with petting the animals. There was one where Thea and Felicity took selfies with some of the animals too.

The shot then cuts to Thea with Oliver and Felicity in the background near one of the animal pens.

“Okay, so the animal safari is a big hit,” she says with an excited smile. “I had a blast but more importantly Ollie and Felicity are having fun.”

“How do you think their date is going?” Roy asks from behind the camera.

“Honestly not that bad.” she shrugs. “The start was kind of rocky, which is understandable since I kind of sprung this on them, but I think they’re getting into it.”

“Aaaahh!” a shriek interrupts Thea’s talk. She immediately turns around to see Felicity practically climbing on Oliver in terror.

“Get me away, get me away!”

“Felicity, it’s okay,” Oliver says with a genuine laugh as he holds on to her tightly. He’s fully carrying her now, with her legs around his waist and her entire body wrapped around him. She holds on to him, hiding her face on the crook of his neck as he holds on to her, making sure not to drop her

In the animal pen, they’re standing next to are kangaroos who seem to be very interested in Felicity as they've started to gather to where she’s at.

“Stop laughing at me!” she scolds, giving his back a slap. Though that makes him laugh even harder. “You know how much kangaroos freak me out!”

“Okay come on, let’s move to a different pen.” he chuckles as he starts to walk away, Felicity still wrapped around him.

“Oh my gosh.” Thea laughs as she watches the two of them. “Okay, come on, let’s go move on and put Felicity out of her misery.”

\---

The camera cuts to them being dropped off by the car they had been riding in. Thea is walking with Oliver and Felicity on either side of her and Roy behind the camera capturing them.

“Okay so we just drove past the sunflower field and Felicity insists we stop to look around. And to be honest, I wanted to check it out as well because look how beautiful this is!”

The camera pans to the sunflower field they’re walking along too. It’s an endless field filled with sunflowers with people running around, enjoying the scenery. The camera pans back to the group.

“So we’re just gonna walk around, admire the scenery, take a few photos for the gram obviously.” Thea continues. “And speaking of, I want to take a cute couple’s picture of these two-”

“What? We’re not a couple.” Felicity immediately interjects, her face looking alarmed.

“I know that.” Thea rolls her eyes. “Geesh can’t you guys play along? You’re on a date, you need a date-like picture.”

“Do we? I don’t usually take pictures on a date. Have you, Oliver?”

“Mh-mh.” he shakes his head.

“See!”

“Well maybe because you two have never been on a date in such a beautiful place.” Thea retorts. “Come on, it’s just for fun. You need a cute couples pic so I can put it up on Instagram to go along with this video.”

Felicity lets out a groan while Oliver sighs.

“That’s the spirit.” Thea cheers. “Now, I put a poll on Instagram asking what pose they should do, prom pose or a piggyback ride. So we’ll give it a few minutes and in the meantime, we’re gonna go enjoy the sunflower garden.”

The video cuts to a roll of a beautiful shot of Oliver and Felicity walking through the sunflower field. The two walk side by side, occasionally smelling the flowers. In one shot, Felicity marvels at how tall the flower stood, almost as tall as Oliver himself and laughs at the comparison.

The more the montage progresses, the closer the two get, becoming less self-conscious about the camera following them. Soon after, her arms were linked with his as they go through the field.

The screen flashes the result on the poll, the piggyback ride getting 86% of the votes.

The video then cuts to Thea directing the two for the picture. Felicity stood behind Oliver, who was kneeling down. It didn’t take much effort for him to carry her on his back; with just one tug, she’s securely buckled on him. The two didn’t even look all that displeased to take the photo, in fact, they were even smiling.

Thea’s just to the side, taking pictures on her phone. Even then, it appears the two didn’t even realize they’re still in their pose as they were talking to each other and laughing.

The screen then posts a slew of pictures of Oliver and Felicity in the piggyback ride pose.

\---

“We are now done with the sunflower field and it was so much fun,” Thea says, carrying the camera again. “Did you guys have fun?”

She turns the camera around to show Oliver and Felicity walking in front of her, their arms linked.

“It was great,” Felicity said enthusiastically, looking behind her and giving the camera a thumbs up.

“Yeah, it was fun.” Oliver nods.

“Wow, that was actually a genuine feedback, Ollie.” she teases.

Oliver shrugs, looking unaffected.

Thea chuckles and turns the camera back on her. “Okay, we’re getting a little hungry right now so we figured we’d get some food. We’re heading to the food stands but I also put up a poll for you guys on what we should eat. Should we get hot dogs or pizza? This should be interesting cause Ollie doesn’t like any of these choices, but he’s gonna have to deal.”

\---

“Okay, we’re at the food stands,” Thea says to the camera that Roy’s holding with Oliver and Felicity on either side of her. “And you guys said we should get pizza so we’re going to Pieology and order some food.”

The rest of the footage is a montage of them lining up at the Pieology stand, Oliver and Felicity in the front standing next to each other. The camera is mainly focused on them as they look up at the menu displayed and discuss what they’ll get. They’re more comfortable now, with Felicity having her arms linked around his. Occasionally, they would detangle and Oliver would place his arms around her waist as they talk.

Neither of them realized their closeness, nor did they care that they’re still being filmed.

The next shot is the group getting their individual boxes of pizza. Then a few more shots of Oliver and Felicity chatting with smiles on their faces as they head for a picnic table in the tent area. The two of them sat next to each other on one side while Thea and Roy sat on the other, perfect to capture the two of them on their date.

“Yum, all that walking around got me hungry,” Thea comments as they all open up their boxes. “Okay, let’s see what everyone has, Roy you start with yours.”

“Yeah, I got the barbecue chicken pie,” he says, panning the camera over his pizza.

“That looks delish, I have custom one with Pesto and chicken and artichokes.” Roy moves the camera to Thea’s pizza.

“Ollie, Felicity what did you guys order?”

The camera pans towards them although they weren’t paying much attention as they’re already eating and talking to each other.

“Ugh, you two are hopeless.” Thea groans. “Okay, I know Felicity got the Margherita pizza, which is her go at Pieology. And Ollie… I’m pretty sure he got the artichoke pizza, which is his go to. Am I right?”

“Hm?” both Oliver and Felicity look at her questioningly, as though now realizing that she’s been talking to them.

“Nevermind. Let’s eat!”

The video turns into a timelapse with the camera stationed on the table on a tripod so it got a shot of all four of them together. It lapses on as they eat and talk joyfully.

\---

“Lunch was amazing, you can never go wrong with Pieology, right Felicity?” Thea turns the camera she’s holding to Felicity next to her as they walk.

“Mh-hm.” she agrees, taking a lick of her ice cream cone.

“We wanted something a little sweet so we’re having ice cream now. Especially since the sun is out, we really needed this.”

“Oh yeah.”

“So, on a rate of 1 to 10 how do you think this day is going so far?” Thea holds the camera up to keep both of them in the frame.

“Uuumm… it’s about a 9 so far.”

“A 9?” she asks incredulously. “Why a 9? This has been fun!”

“It has but those kangaroos…” she shudders for emphasis.

Thea chuckles. “Okay, okay. I get it. Alright, how bout at a rate of 1 to 10, how good of a date is my brother?”

“Oh um…” at the question Felicity looks slightly blindsided, like a deer in headlights. “I don’t know. I mean, how can I even compare this day to every other day we hang out?”

“Yeah, but every other day wasn’t a date.”

“Hmm…” She purses her lips as she looks away. There was a tint of pink on her cheeks but still trying to act casual. “I don’t… I mean…”

“Okay, how bout this, how would you compare your date with Ollie to other guys you’ve gone out with?”

“I don’t know Thea, geez. I’ve never gone out on a date with someone while my best friend and her boyfriend tagging along and film the whole thing.”

“Okay… crabby much? What happened to happy Felicity?”

“It’s just annoying that you and Roy keep referring to it as a date when it’s very much not a date!” she huffs.

“I know.. But it’s just-”

“You know what, it doesn’t matter. I’m gonna go enjoy this ice cream in peace.”

Felicity walks away, leaving Thea dumbstruck by her reaction.

“Okay…”

\---

“Hey,” Roy says catching Oliver’s attention as he has the camera pointed at him. “How do you think this day is going so far?”

Oliver shrugs. “Not bad.”

“You and Felicity having fun?”

“I mean we always have fun.”

“Cool.”

The two continue to walk with Roy pointing the camera to just Oliver as he’s taking a bite of his ice cream cone.

“You’re not very good at this video thing, Roy.” Oliver comments.

“You’re not exactly Mr. Chatty either.”

“Fair enough.” he was about to take another lick of his ice cream when Felicity arrived, grabbing a hold of his arm.

“Hey, let’s go over there,” she says, not giving him any time to respond as she pulls him along.

He follows her willingly, not protesting.

“What was that about?” Roy says with a confused tone from behind the camera as they fade into the distance.

\---

“Okay guys, we’re at the vendor stands now in Canary Canyon,” Thea says into the camera in her hand. “So I thought it would be cute if we do some fun activities here too. I put a poll on what you think Ollie and Felicity should do, should they get face painting or get henna and… oooh, so close! Face painting got 47% and henna got 53%. Darn it, it would have been so fun to see Ollie with face paint.”

She turns the camera to show Oliver and Felicity standing ahead, holding hands as they’re chatting and looking around.

“Ollie are you bummed you won't do face painting today?”

Oliver turns to look at her, giving her a glare with a scowl on his face.

“I know, it’s okay big brother, we’ll do face painting later.”

He grunts and looks away as Felicity giggles at his reaction.

“Okay you two, let's go get some henna!”

The video turns into a montage of the henna tent they’re at. A couple of shots of the design as well as the artist herself doing work on someone’s arm. Then a few shots of Oliver and Felicity looking at the design book, pointing to a couple.

Then it’s their turn, with Felicity going first. She’s seated down and talking animatedly with the artist before they start. The video also sows Oliver standing next to her as she gets her design done with him smiling along.

The artist draws a design on the back of Felicity’s hand, it covers mostly the back of her hand and her fingers. Occasionally the camera would pan to Oliver and Felicity themselves, with Felicity looking up at him and the two grinning as they talk.

Soon enough it was Oliver’s turn. He took the seat that Felicity’s sitting on. Another shot of Oliver talking to the artist about the design. It didn’t take long before the artist starts to make her drawing. He opted for the palm of his hand, just a simple sun-like design.

Felicity stayed close by him, continuing their conversation. With Oliver seated, they’re at level now so she was able to prop her elbow on his shoulder.

It didn’t take long for his design to finish as it was a simple one.

There’s a brief cut of Thea getting herself a henna tattoo as well. It wasn’t as long but still shows her talking to the artist as she drew on her hand, a design similar to Felicity’s.

The video changes into a close up of Oliver and Felicity’s hands. Then a cut of Felicity and Thea showing off theirs.

The video then turns into another montage of the group walking around the vendor area looking at the different shops. While a few of the shots had Oliver and Felicity together, most of it is with Felicity and Thea enthusiastically going through the different things in the booths.

The screen displays another poll Thea did which said ‘What should Ollie buy Felicity? A flower crown or a bracelet and the flower crown won with 67%.

The video then shows Oliver putting the flower crown on Felicity. Then another shot of Roy putting on a flower crown on Thea as well.

The next couple of shots are more things the group did in the park, a lot of which were focused on Oliver and Felicity. There’s another poll of what carnival game they should play, darts or archery and archery won by a landslide. There are shots of Oliver shooting a toy bow and arrow, hitting the jackpot with every shot. Every time he hit it, Felicity cheered right beside him.

He won a large unicorn which he gave to Felicity who happily took it.

There’s also a shot of Felicity trying to shoot the toy bow and arrow with no success. Oliver next to her chuckling at her attempts until finally he stood behind her and helped her with her form, guiding her in shooting her next shot. This time, it wasn’t a bullseye but close enough to earn a price. She cheered, receiving a slightly smaller unicorn stuffed animal. Jokingly she handed it to Thea as though she won the price for her.

\---

“We’ve had some fun at the park but it’s now nearing sunset so we’re sat down at the hilltop to get a really great view,” Thea announces.

Roy is holding the camera, pointing it at Thea who is seated on the ground, a blanket beneath her, with Felicity on one side and Oliver on the other side of Felicity.

“One of the reasons why people love to come to Canary Canyon, other than all the fun activities you get to do, is you get a really beautiful view of the sunset. It’s also really romantic which is a great place to take your dates. Isn’t the right guys?”

She turns to Oliver and Felicity who both tried to play nonchalant at the mention of the date. To the point where they shifted away from each other.

“Yeah, it’s nice,” Felicity says.

“Hm.” Oliver lets out a grunt.

Thea rolls her eyes at the short response. “Okay, so let’s do a rundown of the day, how do you two think it’s going so far?”

“It’s been great,” Felicity answers, now enthusiastic as the previous awkwardness is gone.

“Yeah, it’s been fun.” Oliver shrugs.

“Ollie, always a man of a few words,” Thea says wryly. “Okay, what was your favorite part?”

“Everything was great,” Felicity says. “It was a pretty good day actually. I’ll tell you what was NOT my favorite which was the kangaroos. Living my worst nightmare there.”

Beside her Oliver chuckles which made Felicity pout and slap him in the arm.

“Ow,” he says, feigning hurt at her slap.

“Okay, Ollie what about you?”

“I don’t know.” he shrugs. “The archery game was fun.”

“Yeah, that was fun.” Thea agrees.

“It was only fun for you cause you’re good at archery.” Felicity mumbles. “Shouldn’t it be considered cheating when he’s an expert at archery?”

“I’m pretty sure that played to his advantage, Felicity.” Thea bumps her shoulder against her friend.

“I still think it’s cheating.”

“Okay so overall, how would you rate this date? - even though it’s not a date!” She says before Felicity can correct her. “But for the sake of this video, let’s call it a date. So what did you think?”

“It was fun,” Felicity said with a shrug. “I mean I had fun. Oliver?” she turns her head to look at him.

“Yeah,” he says nonchalantly. “I had fun too.” he turns his head to face her.

There’s a brief moment when they realized they’re looking at each other; the two just stare at each other with soft smiles on their faces. It was like they became entranced when their eyes connected. No words pass between them but it was clear that there’s some sort of understanding between the two of them with the look they shared.

“Okay...” Thea drawls on, looking at the two rather confused. Her voice broke them out of the gaze and immediately look away from each other, acting like they hadn’t just been making eyes.

“So I guess the date is a success so far,” Thea announces, looking back at the camera. “But the day’s not over yet! There are still a few more things we want to do but for now, we’re gonna sit and rest and watch the sunset.”

The next shot is another timelapse. This time the camera is stationed behind them on a tripod, Roy has now joined the group, sitting down next to Thea as they watch the sunset. As the timelapse progress and the sun sets, Thea and Roy are huddled next to each other, wrapped in a romantic embrace while Oliver and Felicity are careful not to get too close, yet they’re always leaning towards each other.

\---

“Alright guys, before we get to our last activity, we’re feeling a bit hungry so we’re gonna get something to eat,” Thea says into the camera in her hand. “Now I would make a poll of what we should eat, but Felicity’s pretty adamant about getting a Big Belly Burger so instead I made a poll on whether they should order food for each other or not and you all agreed they should order food for each other, which is cute.”

The video then turns into another timelapse montage of Thea holding the camera, showing how Oliver and Felicity are lining up at the Big Belly Burger stand. It was quite clear that Felicity’s more excited about the prospect of eating at the place while Oliver looks on the board.

“Geesh Felicity, with all the food you’ve eaten today, how do you still have an appetite for a burger?” Thea asks from behind the camera.

“Come on babe, remember who you’re talking about.” Roy snorts. “Felicity’s practically a food dumpster.”

“Hey, I don’t make fun about your eating habits, Harper.” Felicity scolds.

“Kind of true,” Oliver adds.

“Hey!” Felicity once again gives him a little slap on the arm, to which he responds with a joking ‘ow.’

Thea laughs and turns the camera back to face her. “It is true though. Every time we hang out, Ollie would get extra food because Felicity always ends up hungry even after she finishes all her food.”

“I have a big appetite!”

The group lets out a laugh at her annoyance and the video returns to its timelapse of them waiting in line until finally, they’re ordering.

“So Ollie you order for Felicity and Felicity you order for Ollie,” Thea instructs as she points the camera at them.

They’re at the counter now with the cashier on the other side, Thea and Roy behind them, filming them.

“Cheesy Belly Buster, curly fries and a strawberry milkshake.” Oliver order immediately.

“Belly Supreme and a lemonade, regular fries.” Felicity follows, without any hesitation.

“Wow, that was quick.” Thea marvels in astonishment. “You two didn’t even have to think about it.”

“We literally get Big Belly Burger at least twice a week, Speedy.”

“Sorry, I don't know!” she says in feign defense. “You two don’t normally invite me to your little work meetings, which you guys aren’t fooling anyone with. We know you guys aren’t actually working and you two are just hanging out! And don’t try to deny it, you two are procrastinators.”

Then she turns the camera to Oliver. “By the way, so not cool for stealing my best friend.”

“We work together Speedy.” Oliver grunts as he pays the cashier. “We created a business together.”

“Whatever, best friend stealer.”

The video returns to another montage. First of Oliver and Felicity waiting for their food and then receiving it. The group moves to a picnic bench, Thea and Roy on one side with Oliver on Felicity on the other again.

Another poll is displayed on the screen asking ‘Should Ollie feed Felicity some fries. The majority of the vote is yes.

The next clips are Oliver feeding Felicity fries, looking slightly disgruntled having to do so, but had an amused smile nonetheless. Felicity is just laughing at the whole thing altogether. There's a few more shot of Oliver feeding her, this time he’s also joined in on the laughing, fully enjoying himself.

The clip changes to a montage of the group entering in the observatory. It’s mostly Felicity walking ahead all of them, vibrating with excitement. Oliver is close behind her though, a smile on his face at her enthusiasm.

“Okay guys, we’re on to our last activity and last poll,” Thea says, holding the camera facing her. “We’re inside the observatory now, and I put a poll up asking what we should do last before we leave, go to the space exhibit or look through the telescope. And pretty much all of you opted for the telescope, which is great because honestly felicity wanted the telescope and if exhibit won, then she would have ditched it anyway. So this is perfect.”

The next set of clips are of the group getting in line to look through the telescope. At this point, Felicity is visibly excited, practically jumping up and down, her face showing how anxious she is. A lot of the clip is of her speaking animatedly with Roy and Thea laughing along, clearly amused. However, Oliver looks on her with an adoring smile, hanging on to every word she says.

It was their turn and by this time, Felicity did start jumping up and down. There was a moment where Felicity was trying to be nice, letting them go first, but the entire group insisted that she goes first, which she happily did.

There’s a lot of clips of Felicity looking through the telescope as she spoke, mostly about facts of the different stars and constellations she’s looking at. It’s clear the group didn’t know what she was talking about but still clearly amused, Oliver still looking at her with adoring eyes.

Oliver looked through the telescope next, but not for too long. As did Roy and Thea. after they were done getting their fill looking through the telescope, they let Felicity go again who was excited to do so.

“So Felicity, is this pretty worth it?”

Thea asks her best friend who’s still looking through the telescope. Roy’s holding the camera again, pointing at them. Oliver stood next to Felicity, looking at her happily as she enjoys looking through the telescope.

“Oh yes. This is always worth it.” Felicity agrees.

“And as far as your expectation for this day, would you say that you’re happy with me practically forcing you on this date?” she said in an almost teasing manner.

Though Felicity doesn't pick up on it; she’s too happy looking through the telescope. “Are you kidding me? This is the best date I’ve ever been on!”

The camera didn’t miss the pink shade of lush that forms on Oliver’s cheek. He didn't even try to hide it. He looks on at her, bashful at her admittance, but still a smile on his face as he continues to enjoy her enthusiasm. 

\---

“It’s been such an awesome day, I can’t believe how much we got to do. And all of them have been so fun.” Thea comments with a satisfied sigh. She’s walking, holding the camera facing at her. “Even though it’s late, we’re still gonna stay here for a bit, look at the stars outside and just enjoy this peaceful night with friends.”

The camera cuts to Thea placing the camera on a tripod. They’re in the field again, where they sat during the sunset. Oliver and Felicity are already seated on the ground, their backs to the camera. This time, they didn’t have any qualms about being close together. Felicity has her head on his shoulder as his arm is wrapped around her.

Roy is already seated on the far end, a space between him and Oliver. Thea joins them, sitting on the empty space and she cuddles next to Roy.

The video turns into a timelapse of the four of them as they just look on the horizon. It’s already dark out and a few stars are visible in the night sky. But more prominent are the lights of the city in front of them. The video shows the group talking, mostly Felicity and Thea leaning over to talk to each other.

The timelapse continues on for a few seconds until Thea points something to the distance. Then Roy starts to get up, pulling Thea with him before the two of them leave off frame. This left Oliver and Felicity alone, this time they’re just talking, his arms still around her.

The timelapse stops, letting the clip play on.

“Thea’s crazy,” Felicity says with a chuckle.

“Yeah, she is.” Oliver agrees.

The two of them are looking over in the distance, both clearly amused.

“Sorry about her, by the way.”

She looks at him in confusion. “Why would you be sorry?”

“Because she’s forcing us on this thing and I know you didn’t ask for this.”

“Come on, you know this isn’t even the stupidest thing she’s made me do.

“I know, but still. She shouldn’t be taking advantage of your generosity and the fact that you’re willing to go along with her crazy ideas.”

Felicity was silent for a moment, looking contemplative as she looks at him. “It’s not that bad,” she says softly. “I’ve known Thea for five years now, before the youtube fame. I knew what I was getting myself into when we became friends. Besides, Thea wouldn’t have done this if she knew it made me uncomfortable.”

“You mean being forced to go on a date with me with a camera shoved to your face isn’t uncomfortable?

“Well having a camera following you will never be something I get used to, but everything else isn’t that bad.”

“Yeah?” He looks back at her, a glint in his eyes as a smile forms on his face.

“Yeah, the whole date thing isn’t so bad. I mean, it’s not like it’d be awkward if I went with a stranger. It was with you. I always feel safe when I’m with you.”

Oliver’s face softens at that and his smile widens.

“Besides, it’s not like it’s a real date anyway.” she rambles. “I mean, it’s pretty much a double date since Thea and Roy are here. Plus, cameras.”

“Then maybe…” he shifts in his place, moving closer to her. “We should do this again without Roy and Thea and without the camera’s.”

“Like what? Lunch at your office? We already do that pretty much every day.”

“No, something like what we did today.” he shrugs trying to look nonchalant. “Come to the park, look at the stars. It was fun.”

“Yeah it was,” she says with a grin. “And I’d like to do this with you again.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

The two continues to look at each other with matching smiles. Both shy but an energy of excitement is clear around them.

There was a moment, it almost looked like Oliver was leaning in. but they were interrupted by Thea and Roy approaching, but laughing.

“Hey, guys.” Thea greets.

That immediately broke them out of their bubble, looking away from each other.

“I think it’s time to go.”

“Um, yeah. We should go.” Oliver clears his throat, starting to stand up. He held out his hand, helping Felicity up as well.

“Let me just get my camera,” Thea says, walking over to where the camera is.

“Wait…” Oliver and Felicity look at each other in realization. “You were filming this whole time?”

“Yeah. Why?”

\---

"So how do you think it went?"

Thea looks up with an apprehensive smile as they walk through the park. "Um... I think it went fine. You know, it wasn't that bad."

"How do you think Oliver and Felicity feel about this?"

"Honestly they're being good sports about this considering I practically forced them into this date. Do you think Ollie and Felicity are gonna kill me?"

"I don't think they will. But I'm pretty sure you've already used up all the favors you can get from both of them," he says truthfully, making her sigh. "You’re definitely gonna spend a very long time trying to make up to them though."

"Yeah you're right," she grumbles then looks at the camera. "You know there's a great lesson behind this guys. Not everything needs to be for a video. Like, don't force your best friend and brother to go on a da-"

"Uh, Thea."

"What?"

All Roy did is point his camera to something behind her. She follows his line of sight and her eyes widen.

"Oh my god."

The camera starts to focus on the two figure ahead. It's Oliver and Felicity locked in an embrace as they kiss passionately. For a moment, Both Thea and Roy stood frozen as the camera continues to film them. Neither of them realized they were being filmed and when Oliver's hand starts to snake down Felicity's backside, that's when Thea broke out of her trance.

"Turn the camera off, now!"

* * *

"So...um...yeah, that happened."

Thea's eyes are wide as she fights off a smile. She's back in her bedroom floor now, talking to the camera one on one. It's a different day, the same day she's filming her intro. Now, next to her sits her boyfriend Roy who had been with her throughout the whole thing.

"Any thoughts, Roy?"

Roy shrugs nonchalantly. "Looks like the date went well."

"Yeah that about sums it up."

There was another beat of silence before the two of them starts laughing.

"No, but for real you guys, before you start commenting, I did get permission from Felicity and my brother to post this. In fact, I showed them the final cut of this video, well not this part, but the whole date part of this video and they really liked it. They told me it was okay to post everything I just showed you so don't go thinking I violated their privacy or anything. In fact, I even got their reaction of this video for you guys..."

\---

"So what did you think?"

Felicity swivels her chair to face Thea, well mainly the camera Thea's holding.

"I like it," she says in a casual tone, her face trying to be casual. But you can see there was a glint in her eyes.

"Yeah?" amusement is clear in Thea's voice. "What did you think of the ending?"

Felicity purses her lips as she looks back on the computer screen, paused on an image of her and Oliver in a passionate kiss.

"Well I'm glad you cut it off immediately, otherwise you're gonna have to bump up your channel rating to PG13."

"Oh who are we kidding, I'm way past PG13 at this point." Thea's voice was dry. "But what did you think of the date? Was it fun? Did you have a good time?"

"I had a great time. I actually had a better time than I thought I would."

"Oh really." Thea's voice turns teasing. "It looked like you had a good time." she pans the camera towards the computer monitor once again, fixed on the image of Oliver and Felicity kissing.

A giggle erupts from Thea and the camera swivels, now she’s sat on Felicity's lap on the chair as the camera is on both of them.

"Okay, but seriously, I'm glad this day wasn't a complete bust. Wouldn't you say so, Felicity?"

"Yeah, it wasn't that bad," Felicity says through her chuckles as her arms wrap around Thea's midsection, pulling her closer, as her head lay on her shoulder. "I genuinely did have a good time."

"So do you think you and my brother are gonna see each other again?"

"Kind of hard not to see him since we work together."

"You know what I mean."

"Yeah... I guess...." Felicity bites the bottom of her lip as a smile starts to spread on her face. "We'll see."

\---

"So big brother, what do you think?"

Oliver looks up from his computer and gave the camera a stoic look. "It looks nice."

"Really? Just nice?"

"I like the editing on this. You've really stepped up your game on the production."

"Ugh, that's not what I meant Ollie."

Oliver just shrugs obliviously at his sister's frustration. Sitting behind his desk in his office with the computer facing him, he casts glances at the screen. Thea can't see what he's looking at is the monitor is facing away from her and the camera, but one can guess based on the soft smile that's on his face.

"So how did you think the date went?" She asks him, taking his attention away from the screen.

He looks at her with a thoughtful expression, as though finding the right words to say. "I had a lovely time."

"Do you think it was worth it for me to take you out on your day off?"

"I definitely had fun." he nods in agreement. "More fun than I've had in a long time."

"And would you say that had something to do with Felicity?"

He purses his lips to stop the smile that's threatening to break free. But the shine in his eyes tells the camera everything.

"I always have fun when I'm with you, Speedy. And Felicity of course." his face softens a bit more when saying her name and Thea couldn't help but let out a little squeal.

"Okay, okay, I get it you're a man of few words. But I do have one more question, dear brother."

"What is it?"

"Do you think you and Felicity will go out again?"

He leans back in his chair and looks contemplatively. "Will you be tagging along as well?"

"No, I promise Roy and I won't bombard you on your next date with a camera pointing at you." The camera was still on Oliver but you can practically hear her eye roll.

"Then I think Felicity and I will manage to go out on our own."

Thea waits a little longer, leaving the camera on him for a reaction. When he continues to look stoic, she scoffs.

"Gosh Ollie, can't you look a little bit excited!"

"I don't know what you want from me, Thea. I had a good time, as I knew I would since I spent the day with you and Felicity."

"Ugh, okay fine." Thea switches the camera so it's facing her now. "Well, there's my socially inept brother, everyone. You guys are already used to him by now so don't take his lack of enthusiasm as negative. I swear he had a good time."

"I did!" Oliver yells from off camera.

"Do you have any parting words to tell my viewers' dear brother?" she switches the camera to him again.

"I had a lovely time," he says looking more sincere. "And this video looks great, Thea. I'm proud of you."

"Aw, thanks, big bro. See, you can be sweet sometimes too. And I know for a fact Felicity agrees. You were a true gentleman during the date. I have footage to prove it too, I'm sure all the ladies will be impressed."

"I'm not looking to impress girls, Thea."

"That's right cause you're only here to impress one girl and you already did a good job of that."

Oliver couldn't help the blush that overcame him.

"Trust me Felicity is very impressed. The proof is in the video. If you guys thought all of that was cute then you should see the rest of the footage that I didn't add in. And trust me, there were a lot."

"There's more than just this?" Oliver suddenly asks.

"Well duh, we spent the whole day together Ollie, this is just 15 minutes of that day."

"Do you..." he pauses, his face changing from his stoic expression to one of interest. "Do you think you can send me the whole footage?"

On instinct, Thea switches the camera view to show her bewildered reaction. When it finally dawns on her his request, her eyes widen in delight. She keeps the camera on her but her expression change into delight as she can see how bashful he looks by the request.

"Oh my god, Ollie! You are such a sap! Okay, that's it from us guys."

\---

"And there you have it, folks! The date was a success!" Thea gives a two thumbs up for emphasis.  "Honestly the outcome of this is better than I could ever imagine!"

"Considering Oliver and Felicity hasn't killed you for this, I'd say me too." Roy agrees.

"No but seriously! I had an awesome fun day with my big brother and now my future sister in law."

"Thea..." Roy says in a warning tone.

"I know, I know, not getting ahead of myself. But...I do ship them. Like is it weird that I ship my big brother and best friend?"

"Cause everything about our lives is normal?"

Thea chuckles. "I guess you're right. That does come with being a YouTuber. But anyways, what did you guys think? Did you like it? Did you have fun on this adventure as much as we did? Let me know in the comments below. And also, let me know what kind of ship name should we give my brother and Felicity?"

"Oh god no."

"What? They're a ship now, they have to have a ship name!"

"They're gonna hate you for this."

"Come on it's all in good fun! What should it be? Feliver? No, that sounds weird. Or oohh, Olicity! That has a nice sound to it! What do you think?"

"I think Oliver and Felicity are gonna kill you if that catches on."

Thea only grins widely. "We'll see, won't we. How bout we make Olicity trend? There's a challenge for you guys, get everyone on board with Olicity, and make it trend by my next Thea Thursday video!"

Roy shakes his head.

“What?”

"You are so dead." is all he says.

* * *

Olicity became a trending topic, not just in Star City, but nationwide as well. They became the newest It Couple as dubbed by numerous online publications. Thea's video gained over 3 million views in one day, becoming her most popular video and a viral hit.

Oliver and Felicity continue to date, however, for the most part, they are very private about it. Despite constant requests from her viewers, Thea also respected their privacy by not posting or filming the two whenever they're together.

Thea only broke her promise not to post anything about their relationship once, and that was with their permission. It was an Instagram picture of her brother and Felicity, the two of them hugging with Felicity's left hand on display. A beautiful diamond on her ring finger. The caption says: "Yes!"

**Author's Note:**

> For reference, I modeled the video style to Alex Wassabi videos. In case you guys are wondering. 
> 
> I hope you liked this. Kudos and comments are always welcome!
> 
> If you want to say hi, or give me a prompt, come to my tumblr: [bokayjunkie](http://bokayjunkie.tumblr.com)


End file.
